Improving the ability to change the direction of a flow field such as an engine exhaust, particularly but not exclusively at relatively high pressure ratios, remains an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.